1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one of a pair of shoes and, more particularly, to one of a pair of racing shoes for a racing bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional racing shoe for a racing bicycle comprises a vamp, and a shoe sole mounted on the bottom of the vamp. The shoe sole is made of a carbon fiber composite material having a light weight and a greater hardness, so that the racing shoe is light and hard so as to satisfy a user's requirement. However, the vamp is made of leather, so that the shoe sole made of a carbon fiber composite material cannot be bonded onto and combined with the vamp easily and conveniently, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.